1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-processing apparatus provided with light-controlling means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art there have been proposed various image-processing apparatus such as a printer and a hybrid copying machine functioning as a copier and also as a printer.
One of the most difficult problems involved in known image-processing apparatus is stabilization of the image quality. This is true in particular for those image processors which use a light shutter. The light shutter used in this type of apparatus may include, for example, a liquid crystal. The transmittance of such a liquid crystal is not constant but is very variable with variation in threshold voltage as well as with the change of temperature, humidity etc. Because of this drawback, it is very difficult to obtain constantly good images with consistent quality.